The Angel's Sword
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Kagome thought nothing could go bad on that beautiful sunny day... Boy, she was wrong. That day the end of the world came.   AU, mutipule crossover pairings. Rated for violence, blood-shed, and swearing.
1. Blood Colored Star

Some call them the Walking Dead.

Some call them Night Walkers.

Others call them Creepers.

I call them...Zombies.

The plague, for that is all we can call it, started only three days ago.

I don't know the cause of the plague, but I do know that I'm immune.

**-C-C-**

"Kagome!" A yell alerted the girl in the hallway, bringing her to a halt. She turned.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Two pairs of footsteps echoed in the hall.

"What are you two doing out of class?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"It's Math." The shorter boy on the left wrinkled his nose.

"Math is important, dummy." Kagome hit him around the head.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing his orange hair. "What was that for!"

"You deserved it." The girl laughed, draping her arms around both of the boys and pulling them along. 

"So, what do you guys want? I'm on my way back to my kendo lesson." She smiled, slightly feral.

"We're bored." The boy on the right moaned.

"Entertain us." The orange-haired boy pleaded.

"You can come watch if you want." Kagome sighed. "Kohaku, why aren't you bothering your sister?"

"She's in Science." he grumbled, making the girl laugh again.

"Come on then." She pulled away and ran down the hall. "Catch me if you can!"

_The girl? _

_Higurashi, Kagome. Tenth grade. Captain of the Archery Club. Vice-President of the Senior Kendo Club. Straight A student. _

_Age: 15_

_The orange haired boy?_

_Fuchi, Shippo. Eighth grade. B average student. Member of the Tech Club. Member of the Science Club. _

_Age: 13_

_Syen, Kohaku. Eighth grade. A-B average student. Member of the Karate Club. Member of the Junior Kendo Club._

_Age: 13_

"Kagome!" A boy called waving his arm. The boy's opponent took the opportunity to strike him with the bamboo practice sword, effectively winning the match.

"Hojo," Kagome frowned. "Pay attention to your opponent."

"Right! Gomen." He lowered his mask, and turned back to the opponent.

"Geez, I have to tell him off so much." Kagome sighed, fastening on her kendo padding. Shippo passed her the helmet, and she tucked her long black braid under it as she pulled it on.

Shippo and Kohaku took a seat, waiting for their friend.

**-C-C-**

Kohaku sighed, leaning over the railing of the rooftop. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"It's such a nice day!" He grinned, catching a onigiri his sister threw towards him. Kagome chuckled, stealing a ball of chicken from her best friend's bento box.

"Kagome, Sango, Kohaku," Shippo spoke up from his spot beside Kohaku. "What's that?"

Kagome and Sango, Kohaku's older sister, stood and peered to where Shippo was pointing.

"It looks kind of like a mob of some kind." Sango shielded her eyes against the bright sun.

Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Did that man just bite the class rep?" She pointed to the two figures. Sango frowned.

"Shippo," Kagome "Give me your iPhone." The orange haired boy held out the device. Kagome selected the camera and zoomed into the two by the school gate.

"Holy Shit!" She screeched, nearly dropping the phone. "That man is eating Class Rep-san!"

"Are you sure?" Sango snatched the phone from the other female. "Oh, that's gross."

"What's going on?" Kohaku snarled after he had looked.

"I think," Shippo sat down on the blanket they had spread out. "That the mob is zombies."

"Zombies, Shippo? Really." Kagome snorted, rolling her eyes. "There must be a movie being filmed nearby."

"That's probably it." Sango nodded, just as the bell rang. The group of four rushed to clean up their lunches, and rushed down the stairs to their next class.

Kagome slid into her desk just as the second bell rang. The Class Rep sat three seats away from her. The teacher started talking, and every once in a while the Class Rep would cough.

Kagome glanced over, a worried look on her face. The Class Rep lifted his pale and sweating face up, wiping the crimson blood from his mouth.

The teen's hand shot up.

"Sensei," She stood. "May I take Class Rep-san to the nurse's office?" Before the woman could answer, the girl was hauling the boy out the door. She rushed down the hall, and stopped once so the Class Rep could cough.

A large splatter of blood spewed from his mouth, and the male fell forward. His skin turned grey, and the male moaned.

"Class Rep-san?" Kagome crouched beside him. "Are you alright?"

The male lunged suddenly, and Kagome shot away, screaming loudly. The class rep growled, slowly dragging himself off the ground. He swayed as he made it to his feet, and lunged for her again. Kagome jumped out of the way, her leg smacking the janitor's bin.

The 'zombie', because that was the only thing she could think to call it, stumbled a few steps and advanced toward her. She scrambled backwards over the janitor's tools.

Her hand hit the hilt of a familiar weapon and she dragged it with her until she reached the wall.

Kagome stood, unsheathing the katana blade and holding it in a practised stance.

The zombie tilted it's head, as though it knew the girl was suddenly more dangerous.

Kagome lunged, driving the blade into the heart of the beast.

The zombie grumbled, grabbing the blade in one hand and pulling it out.

Kagome staggered backwards, and then lunged again, slicing off it's head.

It fell to the floor with a sickening thump.

Kagome fell to her knees, wiping the blood of the monster off her blade, and taking the time to examine the sword.

It looked like an ordinary katana at first glance, but after examining the shining metal, Kagome was able to make out the details better.

The metal was gold, with a red pentagram near the hilt. The hilt was wrapped in red and gold. Kagome ran her hand down the blade, fingering the pentacle.

Suddenly, the teen snapped back into reality and her fingers flew to her mouth. Her head turned slowly, and she stared at the corpse on the ground. She crawled over to it, her hands splashing in the large pool of blood. She stared at the crimson liquid, and then lifted a hand to lick it off her fingers.

When the lifeblood reached her tongue, Kagome questioned her sanity.

Why was she doing this?

The blood trickled down her throat and Kagome got a hold of herself.

Bolting to her feet, she rushed to Sango's class and slammed open the door.

"Is there a reason you're here, Miss Higurashi?" The teacher glared.

"I need Sango. It's an emergency." The girl panted. Sango stood grabbing her bag from the back of her chair and racing out the door with Kagome.

Once the two girls had found Shippo and Kohaku, Kagome set about explaining as she ran towards the abandoned portable.

"Shippo was right. They were zombies."


	2. Up in Flames

It took another hour for the rest of the school to find the dead zombie-fied Class Rep.

Screams of disgust rang through the school, and then the world was silent.

A loud moan filled the school, making Kagome grimace.

That was the sound the Class Rep had made.

"The virus-" Kagome began.

"Virus?" Sango raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What else can we call it Sango?" Kagome sighed, before continuing. "It's spreading."

"Well, in all the games I've played with zombies in them," Shippo shifted. "It's usually spread by one zombie biting another."

"That means that there was more than just the Class Rep that got bitten." Kagome gaped.

"Which means we're screwed." Kohaku glared up at the sky.

"We can make it out of here." Kagome looked hopeful. "What do we have up here?"

The four spread out over the roof top, and then returned to their spot after nearly ten minutes.

"I found a broom." Shippo held it out.

"I found a metal baseball bat. It's broken, but could work." Sango frowned.

"I broke off two of the loose metal bars from the railing." Kohaku smiled triumphantly.

"I didn't find any thing." Kagome shook her head.

"Then whats in your hand?" Shippo pointed to the sheathed katana. Kagome seemed surprised, but held it out.

"I got it just before I killed the Class Rep." She explained, pulling it half way from it's black sheath.

"If you've already drawn blood with it, then the blade is yours." Sango smiled. "I want the broom."

The three without weapons traded around, until Sango had the broom, Kohaku had the metal poles and Shippo the baseball bat.

"Now what?" Shippo asked.

"Now we try to leave the campus, and we check on our families." Kagome turned to the stairs.

"Kagome, wait." Sango placed an arm on her friend's shoulder. "If we take the elevator, we can get into the teacher's parking. And we'll encounter less zombies."

"You're right, but what if the elevator breaks down?" She looked worried.

"We'll handle that if it happens." Kohaku grinned, striding towards the elevator.

The metal contraption opened easily, and the four stepped inside.

Sango slammed a foot down on the locked compartment for the teacher's parking button, and slammed her fist on it. The machine shot downwards, and dinged quietly when it reached the floor they wanted. Kagome peered around, before stepping silently into the underground parking lot.

"One of the teachers has a bulletproof Mercedes." Shippo pointed to the sleek black car across the lot.

"Let's go then. Around the other cars." Sango headed for the side of the lot.

She didn't notice it until it had lunged for her.

"Zombie!" Sango screeched, smacking it backwards into the brick wall with her pole.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, snatching one of Kohaku's metal poles. "Duck!" The brunette lowered into a crouch, and Kagome launched the pole across the lot. It successfully impaled the zombie in the neck. Sango slammed the wooden pole into the zombie's head, and bolted for her friends. The group of four raced across to the car.

"Fuck!" Sango snarled, trying to open the doors. "It's locked!"

Kohaku swung his arm back, and aimed for one of the windows.

"Don't Kohaku." Kagome shook her head. "It's bulletproof."

"Sango, gimme a bobby pin." Shippo held out his hand. Sango pulled on from her hair, and placed the small clip in his hand. Shippo bent it into the shape he wanted, and inserted it into the driver's seat door. The orange-haired eighth grader wiggled it around for a moment, and the door clicked open.

"There!" He grinned, pushing the button to unlock the other doors. Kagome slid into the driver's seat.

"Ok, question." She frowned. "Keys?"

Sango facepalmed, and the four searched the car.

"So, does anybody know how to hot-wire a car?" Sango laughed.

"Found them." Kagome held up the key, and then inserted it into the lock. The engine purred to life, and she reversed, before speeding for the exit. An iron gate came into view, and the teen slid to a halt before the terminal that would take them to freedom.

"We need a pin, and a card." She frowned.

"Sango, give Kagome one of the gift cards you keep in your wallet." Shippo snapped, his eyes glazed over. "Kagome, the pin is 5927." Kagome entered the pin number, and swiped the card. The gates creaked open, and the the black car sped onto the road.

The car was quiet for about ten minutes.

"So, where to?" Kohaku asked, munching on one of his many snacks.

"My house. You three live in an apartment together." Kagome glanced at him in the rear-view mirror and smiled.

"Shippo," Sango turned to look at him. "How did you know that?"

"I don't know." He frowned. "But it got us out safely, and that's all that really matters."

"Hm."

The car zipped through the streets, and Kagome screeched to a halt before the shrine she lived at.

"I'm going up there. You can stay here if you want." She rushed out of the car, and sprinted up the stairs. The other three stayed put.

Kagome burst into the house.

"Mama! Souta! Jii-san!" She yelled, running through the house. As she passed the kitchen, she caught the figures of her mother, grandfather and little brother, slumped on the table. Kagome flipped on the light, and fought to keep her lunch down. The three humans were riddled with bite marks, and the floor and table was splattered with crimson blood.

"No. Not my family." Kagome whimpered, backing away. She bumped into something, and turned her head. A grey man stood behind her and he moaned.

Kagome stepped forward, and unsheathed her sword. Swinging it with a strong arm, she beheaded the man. His body swayed, and Kagome caught the torso as it fell. Crimson blood splattered on her white and green uniform, and she growled. The body dropped from her arms with a loud thump, and the girl sprinted upstairs. She burst into her room, and threw open her closet. Shoving clothing into a large duffel bag, Kagome grabbed everything important or useful to her.

When she was done in her room, she entered her brother's and raided his stash of money. She did the same with the shrine fees in her Jii-san's room, and stole her mother's wallet. Several of her mother's bags were packed with more clothing, and medical items. Kagome nearly threw up again as she entered the kitchen, and her brother twitched. She took all the tablets from the cupboard, and then grabbed all the bags.

In the shed by the shrine house were several cans of gasoline, and Kagome drizzled the liquid all over the house, and then grabbed a box of matches on her way back out.

She left three of the cans inside the house, and took the fourth with her, drizzling it down the steps. It was hard work with all the bags but she did it, and dumped the bags into the trunk of the Mercedes.

Striking a match, she dropped it on the gas, and watched as her home went up in flames. Glass shattered, and Kagome steeled herself.

She turned back to the car, climbed in and sped away.

"Kagome-" Sango looked worried.

"Don't." She snapped. "Don't say anything."

Awkward silence filled the car.

"Now where?" Shippo was the bravest of them.

"Your place." Kagome lifted her blue eyes from the road, and glanced at him in the mirror. "Sango, Kohaku, don't your parents have a property just out of town?"

"Hai." Kohaku nodded.

"Do you have clothes there?"

"No. When we moved out, we moved everything." Sango sighed.

"We'll go to your apartment then." She veered the car onto another road, and sped up. The apartment building Sango and Kohaku lived in came into view. Kagome parked the car inside the underground car park, and they took the elevator to the thirty fourth floor. They checked all the rooms on the floor, and then entered the Syen's apartment.

"I need to go and check something in the lobby." Kagome dropped all the bags she had brought onto the floor. "Who wants to come with me?"

"I'll come." Kohaku stood, and the two exited before Sango could protest.

Kagome and Kohaku zipped down to the first floor, and locked the door of the building, as well as put the thick metal grates across them.

Kagome booted up the computer, and then scrolled through the personal information of all the residents.

"Kohaku, what time is it?" She asked, glancing up. He looked at his watch.

"Quarter past one." He answered.

"All of the residents are out of the building right now." She grinned, and printed several pages. When she had shoved them into her pocket she grabbed the master key, and all the money from the restaurant and cashier at the from desk. She motioned for Kohaku to follow her, and they took the elevator to the fourteenth floor.

"Why are we here?" Kohaku whispered.

"This person," Kagome opened the door. "Is a former military general."

"So?" Kohaku shrugged, sitting on the man's couch. Kagome gazed around, and then strode to a set of three metal closets on the other side of the room. All three were heavily locked.

She slashed through them, and then opened them.

"This is why." She pulled out a sniper rifle.

Kohaku fell off the couch. 

"Guns!" He gasped.

"These will come in handy." Kagome pulled them all out, and took a pair of black pistols for herself. She found large canvas bag from the bottom of each closet, and she and Kohaku packed the guns into them, as well as all the ammo.

Once done, Kagome closed the door behind her and made her way back to the elevator. The two left the bags in the elevator. They rose to the twentieth floor, and Kagome led the black haired eighth grader down the hall.

"Now who?" He asked, as Kagome opened the door.

"This lady is the headmistress of the private school just out of town." Kagome rifled through her drawers. A dark smile spread across her face as she pulled out a large wad of money. "She's loaded."

"Why all the money?" Kohaku frowned.

"Gas and crap like." She snorted. "We'll need it. Food we can steal."

"Oh." Kohaku nodded, heading back for the elevator. It hummed up to his floor, and they stepped off, dragging the bags with them. Kohaku opened the door, and they pushed through into the large apartment.

"We're back!" Kagome called, placing the bags on the table.

"Shippo's in his room, and I'm in the kitchen." Sango's voice replied. Kagome grinned, pulling out two thigh straps for her two pistols. She strapped them on underneath her school uniform.

Kohaku browsed the stash of guns, until had selected a rifle, and a small pistol.

Kagome grabbed the other bags, and the guns and strode into the kitchen, dropping the weapons onto the table with a loud clatter.

Sango turned and her eyes went wide.

"Where the hell did you get those?" She gaped.

"Fourteenth floor." Kagome grinned. "In the apartment of a former military general."

"You went and stole a bunch of guns." Sango look astonished.

"Yup!" She grinned.

"Oh Kagome." The brunette sighed. "I made food. Go change your clothes, you're covered in blood."

Kagome glanced down, and smiled sheepishly.

"Oops." She laughed, leaving the kitchen. Her bags were in Sango's room, and she searched through them until she had found a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top.

"Food?" Kagome spoke, making Sango, Kohaku and Shippo jump.

"Geez. Don't do that." Sango grumbled, putting another plate onto the table for her friend.

"Thanks!" She grinned, moving the guns strapped to her thighs into a more comfortable spot.

"Eh? No prob." Sango shrugged.

**-C-C- **

Kagome was woken up in the middle of the night by terrifying nightmares. She lay shivering in her bed for two hours, before getting the nerve to climb from her bed and go into the living room. The TV was on, and Shippo was curled before it.

"You have nightmares too?" She asked, sinking down beside him. He nodded, keeping his green eyes fixed on the happy cartoon rabbit on the screen. They were quiet for awhile, and then Kagome stood again.

"Want some popcorn?" She asked. Shippo nodded, and Kagome returned with a bowl. They sat munching popcorn and watching overly happy cartoons.

**-C-C-**

"Kagome," A hand shook her shoulder. "Wake up. You've got to watch this." Kagome's blue eyes fluttered open, and immediately fixed onto the screen of the TV.

'_We interrupt your day for this important broadcast._' The anchorwoman had a deadly serious face. '_Mass out break of what seems like zombies has taken over the city. Some people think it's a well planned cosplay. These people behind me are the result.' _She gestured to a fence with a large mob of moaning grey and rotting zombie behind it. Several of the zombies smashed themselves against the fence, denting it.

"That's not going to hold." Kagome commented prophetically, as the mesh exploded and the zombies tumbled out.

The anchorwoman continued her broadcast blissfully unaware of the advancing hoard.

The camera screen was splattered with crimson, and through the lens, you could see the monsters devouring the woman, several stumbling past the camera, most likely to where the camera man was running.

Sango flipped off the TV.

"There's nobody left." She sank to the ground. "That news station is the worst one; it doesn't pick up on the latest news until after everyone else."

"What are we going to do?" Kohaku whimpered.

"We're going to stay alive." Shippo sighed. "We're going to find somewhere we can live away from the zombies. We'll survive."

"Shippo's right." Kagome nodded. "We should find somewhere that's not the apartment. High levels may seem like a good idea now, but what if the zombies start evolving? We should leave now."

"Where would we go?"

Sango's words stumped everyone.

**-C-C-**

"Sango, come look at this." Kagome called over her friend. The brunette peered over her shoulder at the laptop in her friend's lap.

"What's that?" She asked.

"This is Hahajima. It's an island about a day and an hour away from Tokyo, by ferry." Kagome connected the laptop to the TV. Kohaku grumbled.

"Hahajima is tropical, barely inhabited, has food; meat, nuts, fruits, two villages; one is inhabited." She scrolled through several pictures. "We could live here. All we need are a bunch of seeds, maybe some more meat animals, and we're set for life."

"How would we get there?" Sango frowned.

"Steal a boat, a yacht." Kagome's expression darkened. "Not like anybody will need them anyway."

"We're pretty far from Tokyo." Sango reached over her friend's shoulder and opened a new tab on her laptop. The brunette pulled up a map.

"We'd have to go through Karakura town; it's the fastest way there." Sango pointed a direct route acorss the screen.

"So we'll go there?" Kagome lifted her eyes. Sango nodded, and Kohaku grumbled again.

"Great. Can I have my cartoons back now?"

Kagome laughed and disconnected the laptop from the TV, before standing.

"Finish this one, then go pack. We're gonna leave right away." She turned to the bedroom she and Sango were sharing.

"I don't need this many clothes." Kagome stared at the heap on the floor, and knelt to sort it.

Skirts and dresses went in one pile, and pants, shorts, and shirts went in another.

Kagome threw the uniform across the room into a corner.

After repacking, Kagome looked sadly at the dress in her hands.

It was her favourite, the one her aunt had bought for her on one of their last days together. Kagome's aunt had died from cancer one two years ago.

The dress itself was in excellent shape. The silvery fabric slid through her fingers like water, and Kagome sighed, tucking into her bag.

Sango looked up from her bed.

"You're done?" She asked, shouldering her own backpack. Kagome nodded, and the girls gather the two boys. The group of four headed down the elevator and ran quickly to their bulletproof car.

"How long will it take to get to Tokyo?" Kagome asked, revving the engine.

"About three days." Sango replied, tucking her stolen gun against her feet. The rest of the guns and ammo were within easy reach.

"Right. Let's go." Kagome sped out of the car park. The road was deserted and it put Kagome on an edge. For several hours the ride was silent, and then Kagome checked the gas meter. The car pulled sharply into a gas station; out of the way, and shadowed.

"Sango, fill the meter with gas. I'm gonna go grab some snack food." Kagome climbed out of the car. "Shippo, you coming?" The orange-haired boy nodded and sped after the older girl.

Kohaku sighed, leaning against the car.

"I wonder what started it." He muttered.

"Who knows?" His older sister shrugged.

A ragged drag-_thump_ drag-_thump_ sounded behind them and Kohaku didn't seem to notice. Sango glared at the gas pump.

"Hurry up, would ya?" She growled. The drag-_thump_ drag-_thump _got louder, and Kohaku turned.

Dragging a limp, torn leg with it's ankle bone pointing outwards, was a female zombie. Her eyes were unintelligent, filled with hunger. Her clothing was ragged, but Kohaku was able to make out the uniform of his school.

"Uhh...Sango?" Kohaku shuffled closer to his sister.

"Yeah?" Sango was staring at the numbers on the gas pump.

"Z-z-zombie." He stuttered, fear rolling off him. The zombie sniffed, and her gore-caked mouth widened into a pleased look.

"Don't joke around." Sango looked around. Her position behind the car rendered her unable to see the threat.

"I'm not." Kohaku stomped his foot, completely forgetting about the gun on his back. The zombie's pace increased and it staggered forward more.

"Sango!" Kohaku yelled. "There's really a zombie!"

Sango turned her head...the second the zombie lunged for her brother.

"Kohaku, look out!" She yelled, frozen. Kohaku dove to the side, and the monster hissed.

"Gun." Sango mumbled, fumbling with the pistol in her waist band. The zombie's head snapped to the girl, then began advancing.

"Sango!" Kohaku yelled, tackling the zombie. "Shoot it." Sango levelled the gun with the female's head.

Her finger squeezed the trigger, applying only a small amount of pressure.

She sighted a spot on the zombie's head, a good place to kill someone.

"I can't do it." Sango's eyes filled with tears. "I can't kill a human."

The zombie seemed to sense the weakness, and with lighting fast movements, flipped itself over under Kohaku and tore out his throat.

Crimson liquid splattered all over her face and the pavement. The zombie lunged in for another bite of the boy.

Sango snapped, the gun fired.

The bullet tore through the monster's head, and it let out a dying gurgle, before falling limp to the pavement.

Sango rushed to her gasping brother.

"Sango..." He whispered. "I love you."

"Kohaku!" Sango grabbed his shoulders, shaking him lightly. "You're fine. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Kohaku smiled, and then his head fell backwards and a last content sigh escaped him.

Grey skin formed around his eyes, mouth and fingertips.

"Sango." Kagome's gentle voice interrupted the teen's crying. "Let go of him." Sango shook her head.

"Sango, he's not immune." She sighed, and knelt to pry her best friend off her brother. Sango stiff fingers came loose, and Kagome pulled her away.

Shippo stared at his best friend and then turned away sadly. He padded over to the pump next to their own, lifted the nozzle from the tank, and began spreading the dangerous liquid around the establishment.

Kagome got Sango into the back of the car, and then backed the car out so Shippo could finish.

"Rest well, beloved Kohaku Syen." Kagome blew a kiss in his direction before lighting a match and dropping it on the trail of gas they'd made. The two ran back from the car and zipped away.

A mushroom cloud of orange and black spread where the gas station once was, and Sango wailed.


	3. The Blue Eyed Male Part 1

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Shippo leaned over to whisper to Kagome, who was sitting in the drivers seat of their stolen Mercedes.

"Sango's strong," Kagome glanced over at her friend quickly before turning her gaze back to the road. "She'll pull through."

"I hope so." Shippo moved his bright green eyes to the stiff girl in the back of the car.

Sango had been extremely quiet for the past few hours. She and her brother had been very close as children because their parents were in the military. Her parents had had a massive fight, after which Sango and Kohaku had moved out to their apartment. Kagome had been friends with them for over seven years; she had met them in when she and Sango were in third grade.

Kagome yawned, and her head drooped. Shippo smacked her arm.

"Kagome" He sighed. "Pull over, one of my friends lives in that house. We can sleep there."

"Thank goodness." She sighed. The cars slid to a stop in front of a small house and the three bundled out, and clambered inside.

"Let there be," Shippo fumbled along the wall beside the door. "LIGHT!" Kagome chuckled, and led Sango to the couch.

She and Shippo checked the house; it was empty.

Kagome and Shippo made food, and then the three of them lay out on the couches to sleep.

**-C-C-**

Sango had trouble getting over the fact that her baby brother was dead. He was her everything, he was what got her up in the morning, and he was the reason she hadn't run away from home.

Sango wanted…revenge.

She waited until both Kagome and Shippo had collapsed from exhaustion, before getting up and leaving the house.

Her senses were on high alert, and it was if she had a radar for the stupid beasts.

She found a zombie in a house that was being renovated.

He was moaning, and was trying to walk through a wall. It immediately turned to look at her as she entered the room. He was a fat male, and his hair was blond. Sango snarled, lunged forward and punched him in the face.

The male shrieked, and his face became livid.

Sango was not positive what happened next, but she found herself backed against a wall, and the zombie was in front of her. Her adrenaline rush had long since faded.

The zombie lunged, and Sango grabbed a board that was lying around to try to save herself. The zombie scrambled against it, and before Sango's eyes the board shimmered.

From left to right, the board thickened, and bent.

Sango stared; in her hands was a giant boomerang.

The zombie moaned, and was quickly disposed of.

Sango sat and stared at the boomerang in her hands.

It was creamy and longer than her body. The ends were wrapped in brown ribbon, and a strap was attached to one side.

/

Kagome was woken by the door slamming. She bolted upright, and her hand snapped to the gun lying beside her. Sango stumbled into the room and Kagome lunged for her.

"Sango! Where did you go?" She could tell the female had left by the blood on her clothing and her tired posture.

"I went and beat up some shit-face monster." Sango slid to the floor.

"Oh, Sango." Kagome bent and hugged her friend. "So, do you feel better?"

"A bit." Sango dropped something from her back.

"What's that?" Kagome pulled the huge weapon forward.

"Im not sure. I think it might be like your sword." She sighed.

"It suits you." The blue-eyed girl smiled, and pulled her friend from the ground. Shippo yawned, and his green eyes opened blearily.

Sango laughed.

"Morning." Shippo said through a yawn.

"Morning, Ship." The girls smiled.

After using the shower, and making breakfast, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo lazed around.

The TV still worked, and this family had lots of good movies.

/

"I'm going to go get some energy drinks from the corner store near here." Kagome stood, and strapped her sword over her shoulder.

"You'll be alright by yourself?" Sango looked up, her eyes exhausted.

Kagome nodded, and close the door quietly behind her.

The corner store's door was glass, and it had been broken. Sparkling glass shards were littered around the door. Kagome stepped around them carefully, and slunk into the shop. The drinks were located in the back, and Kagome passed through the aisles carefully. The employee door at the back of the shop was open, and Kagome peered around it quickly and then rushed for the coolers.

She grabbed three Monsters, which she found hilarious, and then made to leave the shop.

A can clattered in the back room, and Kagome froze. With her entire body tense, she slid a pistol from her thigh and slid slowly into the back portion of the store.

She tiptoed slowly around the corner, and slammed herself against the wall.

Around the corner, bent over a stack of cans, and covered in blood was a human silhouette.

Kagome heard a moan, and took a deep breath, before leveling the gun with the zombies head.

Another deep breath, and she squeezed the trigger. It miss the male's head by an inch.

The male fell over, and flipped himself.

Kagome spun aroudn the corner, and pointed the gun at him again.

The male turned.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled, his blue eyes enormous.

**A.N.- Hey! How do you like it so far? I'm having a bunch of fun with this...**

**Anyway, I'm going to be answering reviews, and if you want to ask a character a question, even one who hasn't shown up yet, then you can, and they'll answer.**

**Answers to Reviews: **

**EverRose808: (Its interesting. But why did she drink the blood? and What does this have to do with Bleach?) Well, the blood drinking will have an ginormous effect in this story, but it won't be mentioned until later. Bleach just hasn't shown up...yet. But they'll be there soon!**

**AnimeFreakAmanda: [Oh Man! That was pretty sad. Poor Sango. :( ] I agree, I feel so bad for her, even though I wrote it. Kohaku is a difficult character to write because whenever he shows up in the anime, he's either under the influence of Naraku, or he's really confused. **

**Fma Angel: (Ooo is ichi comn up I hope so) I can't tell you, it would ruin the plot for you all. ;) **

**wt183: I just wanted to thank you! Your review meant a lot. I'm glad you like it.**

**Grim Kitty Kisa: (I like it.) Thank you!**


	4. The Blue Eyed Male Part 2

Kagome stared in shock.

The blue-eyed male continued glaring.

"I...Um..." She stuttered. "Sorry."

The glare only deepened.

"I thought you were a zombie. "

"Yeah, cause I'm totally a zombie!" He growled.

"Well, excuse me." Kagome huffed, plating her hands on her hips. "It's not my fault you're covered in blood and dirt.!"

"Well... Don't shoot at me!" he stuttered after a while, still glaring.

Kagome turned on her heel, took her energy drinks and started for the broken door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" He yelled, storming after her.

"Back to my friends." She snorted, stepping through the door.

"There's more people who are monsters!" The man seemed surprised.

Kagome whirled, and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes. Three of us, including me." She grumbled. The man froze for a moment, and then stumbled forward. Kagome glanced down at his feet.

The jeans he wore were torn and tattered, and a bloody gash rose from his ankle to his upper thigh.

From his proud face, and the mask over the pain, Kagome knew better than to comment on it.

Kagome strode quietly down the street and entered the house they had borrowed. The male followed her, and she shut the door after him.

"They're in the living room." Kagome smiled, following him through and tossing her friends the drinks.

"Who's he?" Sango growled, reaching for the giant boomerang.

"I found him." Kagome sent a look to her friend.

"Almost killed, more like." He crossed his arms and snorted. Kagome turned to the bathroom and fished around under the cabinets until she had found a first aid kit. She snuck up behind him, tackled him onto the now empty couch.

"HEY! GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed. Kagome glared, and gave him a haughty look.

"You're hurt." She snarled. "Even if I don't know you, I can't just let you wander around with a gash that big on your leg."

"You actually noticed?" He looked astonished. Kagome nodded, and ripped the leg of his jeans off.

"Hey!" He objected. "I liked those!"

"But you like your leg more." Kagome argued, examining his wound.

"I don't need you to heal it." He grumbled, but didn't move.

Kagome stayed silent.

"This doesn't look fantastic, but I think I can fix it." She murmured, reaching for a pair of tweezers.

Her blue eyes sought out the rocks that had imbedded in the wound. Plucking them carefully, she tried not to cause the stranger too much discomfort.

He flinched.

Kagome frowned, and once all the debris was out, she dripped some cold water on it. Then she wrapped it and gave the male a sympathetic look.

"It will take awhile to heal." She looked kind of guilty.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a tenth grade student at West Tokyo High, I'm fifteen. I'm an orphan because of the virus. You?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I've just graduated. I'm eighteen. My parents died in a plane crash."

Kagome smiled, studying the male.

His hair was light blue and spiky, the same colour as his eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt with long sleeves and the collar flipped up. He wore a pair of high top sneakers, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"You wanna stick with us, Grimmjow-kun?" Kagome asked, rising from her spot on the floor beside the couch. "Being by yourself isn't the best idea with something like this 'virus'."

Grimmjow shrugged, and Kagome took that as a yes.

She headed for the kitchen and was upset to find that there was no food in the fridge or pantry.

"Guys!" She yelled. "We're leaving! No food!"

Shippo flung himself into the room with an appalled expression.

"NOOOOOO!" He screeched.

"Let's go, Shippo." Kagome pulled him from the ground. "Get your ass into the Mercedes."

Sango was waiting by the door and Grimmjow joined them after ripping the other side of his pant leg off.

Kagome unlocked the car.

Sango opened the passenger door, and Grimmjow stole it.

"Hey!" She protested.

"I got here first." He crossed his arms. Kagome smack him over the head.

"Fine." Sango grumbled, taking the back seat with Shippo.

**/**

"Where the hell are we going?" Grimmjow grunted.

"Hm? I have no idea." Kagome looked over at him.

"Head for SIPS." he demanded.

"Eh?"

"Sebastian Inawara Private School." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "It's in the middle of the road between Tokyo and Karakura Town. It's a private school; I graduated from there."

"Oh! That school!" Kagome veered down a different road.

Sango and Shippo had fallen asleep more than an hour ago, and Kagome had no idea how she was still awake. Grimmjow and Kagome had been sitting in a relativity comfortable silence for the past while.

The darkness grew, and the dark car zipped down the road. It took another hour to get there, but Kagome right before the door. She shook Sango and Shippo awake, and then they stumbled into the school.


	5. SIPS

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she had a moment of disorientation.

After a few minutes, she remembered that Grimmjow had told them to go to SIPS, the private school on the outskirts of the two cities, Tokyo and Karakura.

Her blue eyes roamed the room, and she caught Sango and Shippo sleeping on two other couches. The fourth couch was empty.

The raven pulled herself from the couch she had slept on and shuffled from the room.

She found Grimmjow in the kitchen, eating a sandwich.

"Morning." Kagome yawned.

Grimmjow looked, up and took a violent bite of his thick sandwich.

He had changed his pants during the time they had all been sleeping, and had traded them for some dorm kid's.

"You changed your pants. Was there anybody here?"

"Not that I could find. I was only on the first floor." He shrugged.

"How's your leg?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Fine." Grimmjow grunted.

"Grimmjow-kun," She spoke with a sickly sweet tone. "You can tell me the truth, or we can have a repeat of yesterday, but worse."

He said nothing, and Kagome left him alone.

Her feet carried her up the stairs of the huge school, and she went to the top floor.

SIPS was way too quiet.

Kagome had thought that there would be at least a few zombies here; it was a school after all.

A creak sounded from in a room at the end of the hall, and Kagome's hand flew to her sword which was strapped to her back.

She slunk forward, and turned around the corner.

There was only a window that was open and the shutters were creaking in the wind.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

She shut the window, and made her way downstairs.

"Nobody upstairs." She called.

"Morning." Sango grumbled.

"Morning, grumpy-face." Kagome shook her head. "Where's Grimmjow?"

"I'm in here." Grimmjow opened the door to the kitchen.

Kagome dragged him over to the couch and started to unwrap his bandage.

A loud crash sounded by the stairs.

Sango frowned, grabbed her boomerang and slid along the wall to the stairs around the corner.

She shrieked, a loud slap echoed through the building.

"Pervert!"

The female reappeared dragging someone behind her.

"Sango? Are you alright?" Kagome asked, rising from her spot on the floor in front of Grimmjow.

"This stupid pervert groped me!" She threw the male forward.

"Miroku?" Grimmjow twisted around to look at the younger male.

"Grimmjow-senpai! What are you doing here?" The violet eyed male looked surprised.

"I'm going with Kagome to..." He frowned. "Where are we going again?"

"Karakura, then Tokyo, then Haha-jima Island." Kagome replied, returning to her task. "Who are you?"

The male stood, dusting himself off before answering "My name is Miroku Xian, and I'm a student here at Sebastian Inawara. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi, tenth grade student and orphan. This is Sango Syen, my best friend, and Shippo Fuchi, another friend."

"And Grimmjow." Miroku moved to lean against the back of the couch. "What are you doing back here? When you left you promised you'd never come back."

"Well, it wasn't like we had anywhere else to go." The teal haired man shrugged, wincing as the motion moved his leg.

"Sorry." Kagome looked up, pausing a moment.

"So is it still here?" Grimmjow suddenly asked after a moment.

"As far as I'm aware, yes. The Head-Mistress did her best to hide it though." Miroku chuckled. "Shut down the entire south wing."

Kagome had finished re-wrapping Grimmjow's wound by now, and she gave the males a confused look.

"What's hidden?"

Grimmjow and Miroku shared a look.

"Well, when I was a student here, Kagome," Grimmjow gave a feral grin. "I was a bit of a delinquent."

"A bit? What an understatement." Miroku snorted, earning a sharp smack over the head from the elder male.

"Shut up. Anyway, the Headmistress had a problem with my hair. The teal is a natural colour, but she thought I was dying it. She made me dye my hair black, and in my third year I shaved by head bald."

Miroku snickered, holding a photo behind Grimmjow's head. Kagome muffled a laugh.

"Then I began playing pranks, you know, a bucket of water on the door, goo-filled water balloons over the banister, worms in people's food, that kind of thing. That's when I met Miroku."

"I was helping in the office to wipe the detentions off my own records. Grimmjow and I became fellow pranksters, and I supplied an insider's source of information."

"The day before graduation, I bought spray paint, confetti, and several water guns. I spray painted the entire grad auditorium and the halls, rigged a confetti bomb to go off, and handed out water guns to all the trouble makers. They ended up getting filled with goo, the confetti bomb blew a chunk out of the wall. The moment I got my diploma, I booked shit out the hole in the wall."

"Screaming that he'd never come back to, and I quote, _'this Kami-forsaken, rotting, asshole filled, hell hole.'"_

Kagome snickered.

"So they ended up not patching it up?" Grimmjow turned to his old friend.

"More like we wouldn't let them."

"So, where are you from? What's your story?" Miroku took a seat.

"Right, I never asked." Grimmjow nodded.

"Well," Kagome and Sango shared a look. "The plague started while we were in school, around lunch I think."

Sango nodded.

"Kagome, Shippo, my younger brother and I managed to steal one of the teacher's cars and make it back to our apartment in the city."

"No, tell us your life story." Miroku snorted. "We told you ours."

"Fine." Kagome growled. "I come from a small family near the edges of the city, and I lived in, and owned, the Higurashi shrine. My father died when I was only four. My mother was pregnant with my younger brother Souta at the time, and my grandfather lived with us. They were bitten by the zombies, and were just starting to turn when I showed up. I burned them and the house." Kagome went silent, then angrily bolted to her feet and stormed into the kitchen.

Sango sighed, and stood to go after her.

"Now you've done it. She warned us not to talk about her family." Her chocolate eyes narrowed and she opened the door.

A butcher knife whizzed by her face and impaled itself into the couch about an inch by Miroku's head.

"Never, ever, make me talk about them again if you're going to join us." Kagome snarled, her blue eyes steely.

Miroku nodded vigorously.

"So, I can join you?" Miroku suddenly spoke up after several minutes of awkward silence.

"I guess." Sango looked up from her spot on the couch.

Miroku was instantly in front of Sango.

"Then I must ask you a serious question, Sango," He lifted her hands in his. "Will you bear my child?"

The action was instantaneous; there was a large crack, and Miroku was on the ground twitching.

A vein pulsed in Sango's forehead and she took a spot on the couch farthest from him.

**-/-**

"Kagome-chan?" Shippo nudged her. Kagome sighed, and opened her blue eyes a fraction.

"Yes, Shippo? Can't you sleep?" She yawned, showing slightly pointed canines. Shippo assumed they were a trick of the soft filtering light.

"No. There's a banging on the front door."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she and the younger boy bolted for the door.


	6. The Iris and The Wolf

"Help. Please help! My cousin is injured!" A young female's voice called through the thick door. Kagome shared a look with Shippo and then moved it open it.

On the front step, holding an injured teen was girl who looked no older than Shippo. She had long orange pig-tails, big green eyes and wearing a white, red and blue middle school uniform.

"Are you alright!" Kagome asked, moving forward.

"I am, but my cousin, Kouga, isn't! He fell and got himself hurt." The girl's eyes filled with tears.

"What's going on, Kagome?" Grimmjow appeared in the doorway behind her, rubbing one of his light blue eyes.

"Please, help Kouga!" The girl begged.

"Shippo, take her inside to see Sango." The raven whispered. "What's your name, sweety?"

"Ayame Narbrooi and this is my cousin, Kouga Omiwa." She sniffled.

"Ayame-chan, will you go with my friend Shippo? I'll take Kouga and see what I can do, ok?" Kagome smiled, trying to send soothing thoughts to the young, obviously shocked, girl.

She hugged her older cousin and then slid from under him to follow Shippo. Once she was gone, Kagome heaved the male over her shoulder and carried him to the kitchen.

"Isn't he heavy? I can take him." Grimmjow offered, bleariness covering his eyes.

"Grimmjow, in case you hadn't noticed, you're still injured." She snapped, pushing into the kitchen, and setting the male on a table.

She flipped on the light, and moved to examine Kouga.

Across his chest was a bloody gash, and his knuckles were bloody.

Kagome reached for the first-aid kit she had set on the counter earlier, and a quick glance at the clock told her it was six in the morning.

She busied herself cleaning out the wound, and then stepped back to look at it.

'_I really don't want to heal this early in the morning.' _She scowled. She sighed and then moved forward with a bandage.

With that thought lingering in her head, she lowered her hands.

Grimmjow, who was leaning against the wall near the light switch, suddenly started falling sideways and the lights went out.

They were plunged into darkness when suddenly a beautiful pink-white light filled the room. Kagome's hands, just brushing Kouga's wound, were glowing.

She stared in amazement as the gash on his chest healed before her eyes, and moved her glowing hands to his knuckles, which also healed.

The light went out and Grimmjow took a minute to find the light switch.

"What just happened?" He gaped, staring at the sleeping male on the table. Kagome looked up at him, and then looked back at Kouga.

"I don't know, but at least it healed him." She studied the male.

Long black hair curled around his shoulders and face. He was extremely muscular with tan skin, and was only wearing a pair of black board shorts and high-top sneakers.

She blushed, and then pushed open the swinging kitchen door.

"Ayame." She beckoned the girl in. "He's alright."

The red-head rushed in and sobbed in his chest, which made him stir.

"K-kouga!" She sniffled, feeling him move. He groaned and opened his eyes against the bright light.

"Ayame, where are we? Are you ok?" He pushed her away a bit and swung his legs over the table.

"We're at that private school, and I'm fine." She wiped away her tears.

Now that he was awake, Kagome could see he had blue eyes.

"You brought me all the way here." He pressed a hand to his chest where his wound would be. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a night." Ayame tugged his hand, and pointed to Kagome who was standing by with a glass of water. "She healed you."

"Thanks." He grunted, taking the water she held out.

**-/-**

"So, Ayame and Kouga, how did you end up here?" Shippo asked through a mouthful of breakfast.

Kagome whacked him over the head.

"Swallow." She growled.

"I've been living with my aunt, uncle and Kouga for the past few months-" The red-head started.

"You went to Daikon Junior High." Grimmjow interrupted. Kagome whacked him too. "What the fuck was that for!"

"Let her talk, idiot." She frowned at him.

"Thank you." Ayame smiled. "My parents live in America, but they don't like me too much, so they kept sending me to boarding schools. Kouga and I talk to each other a lot over the internet, and they thought it would be a good idea to send me to Japan."

"Ayame and I are really close." Kouga started. "She's my best friend even though she's three years younger than me. She came to watch my karate tournament when this," He waved his hand in the general direction of the city. "Started happening. I punched one of them before I fell and hurt myself."

"Then I dragged him here, and you helped! Arigato!" Ayame stood and bowed.

Kagome smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It was no problem."

"Survival grows in numbers; that's what my dad always told me. Can we stay with you?" Kouga raised his blue eyes from floor.

Kagome nodded.

**-/-**

_Other than the two cousins showing up nothing else interesting happened that day._

_The next day however…_

"Kagome…." Shippo and Kouga crawled from the kitchen. "There's no food." They latched onto her legs and their eyes filled with tears. "We're gonna diiiiie!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, whacking them on the head with her sheathed sword.

"I'll go get some from the city then." She grabbed the keys from the coffee table and sighed.

"Anybody wanna go on a field trip?" She called into the house.

Grimmjow snorted in his sleep and scratched his belly.

Ayame poked her head around the corner of the wall by the stairs.

"I'll come. Miroku and Sango are being gross." She grabbed the coat she was borrowing from one of the richer kids, and Kagome picked up her hoodie.

The two girls opened the garage and then zipped away from the building before anyone could complain more.

"The city's deserted." Kagome frowned cruising toward the nearest grocery store.

"It's odd. Maybe they only come out at night." Ayame shrugged as Kagome pulled into the parking lot.

The two girls crept into the store and after finding it empty, ran around with shopping carts gathering food.

They walked back out to the car and were loading it when Ayame looked up.

"Kagome, the sun….It's setting." She tugged the girl's sleeve. Kagome continued working.

"The faster we get these into the car the faster we can get back." She stopped to readjust her sword.

"What do you call it?" Ayame asked as they got into the car. "The sword?"

"I don't know. Does it have to have a name?" Her blue eyes flickered over to the red-head.

"Kouga says all the great warriors had names for their swords." The girl nodded.

"Well then," The raven laughed. "It's a good thing I'm not a great warrior."

The two fell quiet and Kagome passed a corner store.

"Want some candy?" She asked suddenly, veering the car into the sidewalk and getting out.

Ayame nodded and the two laughed as they raced into the building.

**-/-**

Bankotsu was not having a great week.

His gang, the Band of Seven, had been almost obliterated in the past month. Renkotsu had driven off a cliff while he was drunk, Suikotsu had committed suicide, Mukotsu had been shot, and the other two had quit for their girlfriends.

Only Jakotsu and he were left, but even that was short lived.

Once the zombies had started up, Jakotsu had been killed.

That was the day Bankotsu found his giant broadsword. He was going to call it Jakotsu, but the gay man would have preferred to be a bug over a sword.

He, Bankotsu, had been hiding out in corner stores.

Currently, he was lounging behind the counter of one.

He jumped when the bell over the door tinkled.

Rising slightly, he peered over the edge of the counter and his blue eyes widened.

Two females had entered the shop, one obviously in middle school and another wearing a long shirt and a pair of shorts.

He was drawn to the older female. She had black hair, pale skin, and eyes bluer than his own.

They headed for the candy and his eyes flickered to the glass door.

A look of horror crossed his face.

**-/-**

"There's someone here." Kagome whispered to Ayame.

"Really? How can you tell?" She turned her curious green eyes to the elder girl.

"I can...smell them." Kagome frowned. "It's a male, eighteen," She inhaled and her eyes flashed red. "Gang leader."

"You're good, toots." A male voice spread over the shop. Kagome and Ayame turned. "My name is Bankotsu Fu-xi, and I'm the leader of the Band of Seven."

"You have no Band. It's just you." Kagome's eyes started glowing bright red. Confusion brushed across the male's face. "One drove off a cliff, one committed suicide, one shot, two abandoned, and one recently killed by the zombies. Speaking of which..." Kagome turned to the window.

"Fuck this!" Ayame yelled, stomping her foot. A wall of earth rose in front of the monsters. Kagome and Ayame shared a surprised look.

"Get what you want, Ayame, then we'll leave." Kagome turned to the girl, and then ran to the pop.

"Bankotsu, throw me several Mentos?" She called to the male. He snorted.

"Get it yourself." He lifted himself up onto the counter. Kagome growled deep in her throat and sprinted to the candy with a bottle of coke in each hand.

"What are you going to do?" Ayame asked her red hair suddenly visible.

"Distraction." The female replied.

The zombies tumbled over the wall, which was only waist height, and wiggled on the ground a moment before finding a way to get up.

Kagome opened the pop, shoved the Mentos in and threw it as hard as she could toward the zombies.

Then grabbing Ayame's arm she sprinted through the staff door.

Bankotsu shrugged, figuring he had nothing else to do, and followed.

Kagome plastered herself to the wall and slunk to the front.

"Let's go." She whispered to the red head.

Ayame nodded, and raced to the car. Kagome followed at a slower pace.

One of the zombies tumbled toward her, and the raven reached for the sword on her back.

Only...it wasn't there.


End file.
